No but Yes
by CanadianStinbatskys
Summary: As Barney's proposing Robin thinks back to the steps of The Robin play and she can't help but thinks about things she hated thinking about. If she doesn't understand her own feelings how can she understand her love for Barney or how much he truly loves her. B/R Final Page Part 2, Robin's POV!


I was thinking of this idea last night while sleeping I think it's a good idea to explain Robin's thoughts during The Robin and what was going through her mind when Barney proposed. I've always had this slight concern that if she said NO to his proposal what would've happened and why did she say no. This is a one-shot of Robin's POV I hope you like. Please RR!

"Robin Scherbatsky, will you marry me?" The question was simple, after everything Barney has done to get to this point he hoped that she would say yes. God, he prayed that she would say yes because he's 100 percent honest here when he asks her to marry him, He loves her so much that he is serious about spending his whole life, the rest of his life with the girl who gives him life. She makes him want to change and be a better man for her cause that's what she needs. A strong, honest and loyal man by her side for the rest of their days. He hoped that he could be that man for her. Being with her is the only thing he's ever wanted and now as he kneeled on one knee he hoped that she'll say yes.

_Robin stood in front of Barney holding the paper that read The Robin and all she could think of in that moment is how angry she is that Barney thinks he can play this game with her. A play? How sick can he be to play her like this and make her think she was losing him forever. To, make her think he's about to propose to someone else, not only someone else but Patrice of all people. As she stood there with the paper in her hand she thinks back to the moments that were listed on the paper and all the things she had thought at those exact moments in the last two months. She thought about the fact that he had told her. No, he confessed to her that he loved her and even though he played it off later it still made her think._

_Step 1: Admit to yourself that you still have feelings for this girl._

_So, he was telling the truth when he confessed his true feelings. I never thought he wasn't lying but I didn't know he was telling the truth all along. He does love her, every part of her and wants to be with her but instead of just telling her they should get back together he writes this play. I smiled lightly to myself at the thought of being with Barney again. Somethings were good but other things were bad. God, I remember the good being with him was some of the best times I ever had but being without him, the times after they broke up were some of the times I wished never happened because I still was in love with him and those feelings never went away. I smiled thinking how great it was being with him and how happy he made me even when they went through the tough time together I still loved him._

_Step 2: Choose the completely wrong moment to make a drunken move after hanging out at a strip club._

_Wow, so he kissed me for this play? Why would he do that and make me run away if he loved me and this play was going on? It's crazy to think he would make me regret leaving him alone that night._

_Step 3: Agree that you two would never work locking the door on any future you might have together... Will drive her mad._

_I put myself through torcher trying to get him back but all along he's been playing with her mind thinking that they will never be together again and they will never work. I was truly at my worst moments at that time, thinking that I lost Barney forever was too much for me to handle. But, all along he was lying, putting me through hell just for his sick game._

_Step 4: Robin goes nuts._

_God, I'm such an idiot thinking that he wasn't taking me seriously when I was running my own plays on him. But, he saw me going through that embarrassing time and did nothing to reciprocate my feelings at all. He made me go through all of that crazy for him just to ignore me. If he really loved me and wanted me back he would have stopped me from making a complete fool out of myself._

_Step 5: Find the person who annoys Robin the most in this world and ask for her help. Explain everything, and hope she agrees to help._

_So, Patrice? Really choosing my worst enemy to play his game. How could he do that to her when he knows full well that I can't stand Patrice. And, then he, well she thought that he would be proposing to Patrice tonight not her. Was he lying right now to make me think he was being honest when he's here down on one knee proposing to me?_

_Step 6: Check with you doctor for broken ribs._

_That I don't understand so I'll skip that part._

_Step 7: Pretend to be dating Patrice._

_So, he wasn't actually dating her worst enemy she was helping him with this sick play. How could I trust him in what he's saying and doing right now if I can't comprehend why he would make me think he was dating Patrice._

_Step 8: Wait until Robin inevitably breaks into your place to find the Playbook and show it to Patrice. Which you'll monitor via the hidden cameras you have in your apartment._

_Wait, he knew I was there all along and didn't say anything. He was there while I was in his closet hiding from him finding me, how could he have not seen me there he even almost touched my arm while getting his coat. Why would he make me think that he didn't see or feel me there?_

_Step 9: After Patrice finds the Playbook have your first big fight._

_So that argument on the patio was for show and it was faked for her benefit? How dare he fake something like that in order for me to take it seriously and then have it not be serious at all._

_Step 10: Prove your loyalty to Patrice by burning the Playbook, and actually burn it, you don't need it anymore._

_So, he did burn the Playbook but it wasn't for Patrice it was for her. To show me that he's done with that lifestyle and ready for a full commitment to her. Well, that was sweet but did he know that I was there and saw him burn it because knowing that he knew I was there would just be another show he put on for me._

_Step 11: Because your friends have no boundaries, they'll inevitably have an intervention for Robin which you'll monitor via the hidden cameras you have in Marshall and Lily's apartment._

_God, he's right about their friend they can be so annoying about those interventions. But, it still doesn't give Barney the right to horn into their friends lives like they're on a live hidden camera show._

_Step 12: Tell only Ted about your plan to propose to Patrice._

_So, that's why Ted told me to go up to the roof to stop Barney from proposing to Patrice. Ted thought Barney was proposing to Patrice and not me._

_Step 13: Wait until Ted tells Robin, and if he does that means your best bro in the world has let go of Robin and has given you his blessing._

_Again, Ted knew about the proposal and had already told her to go get Barney but as sweet as that is how can she trust him after he did this play on her?_

_Step 14: Robin arrives at her favorite spot in the city. And finds the secret final page of the Playbook, the last play you'll ever run._

_Barney knew where my favorite spot is? I guess Patrice told him ugh that... Never mind. Barney, did all this for me which is sweet but I'm still so mad about this whole play and him playing this sick game with me for two weeks making me lose my mind._

_Step 15: Robin realizes she's standing underneath mistletoe._

_I look up to see a piece of leaves hanging from above my head. I smile lightly with slight anger to that smile because I am still mad._

_Step 16: Hope she says yes._

_And when Barney said to turn the paper over and I lowered it. He was kneeling down on one knee with this gorgeous ring proposing to me. I can't believe it, all this time he was running this sick play on her to propose how could he do that when he knew she was going through her tough time obsessing over him and wanting him back? This is so disturbing I can't take it anymore and lashed out at him_

"_No."_

"How could you do that to me when you knew what I was going through Barney?" She asked not giving him the answer he hoped to get.

Barney was still on one knee looking up at her. He was smiling lightly and then it faded into a serious look of sadness in his eyes.

"Look, Robin I'm sorry I did this to you but you have to know it was for your own good." He tells her now getting up off the ground and standing on two feet.

"My own good? How is playing this game for two weeks is for my own good?" Robin has had it with him, she just doesn't understand that he had to do this to get her to come to her senses because he knew she did still love him.

"I did this to make you realize that you do still want to be with me. I saw that you still loved me, when the gang did that intervention for you, you confessed that you still had feelings for me. How could I not see that you were struggling with your feelings so much so that you in fact made your own plays on me? You love me Robin, don't you deny it anymore you love me." As he was saying this he started to tear up, he was so serious about this. He loved her so much and did this to show her that she loved him too and it was obvious with the way she was acting these past two weeks.

"How could I be with a man who thinks this trick will make me want him again? It's sick Barney, just sick." She says through her own tears it wasn't sinking through her head that Barney is 100 percent truthful her and he loves her and wants her back but all she keeps doing is putting off the answer he needed and hoped to have by now.

A few minutes past as they tried to pull themselves together and after a while of silence Barney finally said the one thing he hoped he wasn't going to have to say tonight.

"I love you Robin... I always have, I know you don't see it and don't express your own love for me but I do. Love you, I will always love you and I'm done trying to make you see that." He was done with the tears, done with the anger, done with trying to win her over he was just done he really can't do this anymore it's too damn painful for him to be standing here hoping she'll change her mind. "You know what, I'm done. Done trying to make you see how honest I'm being, I'm done with trying to get you to love me back I just can't do it anymore and this time I mean it. I'm through with hoping that someday you'll believe that I do love you and would do anything to make you want me just as much as I want you. But, I really am done." He tried to walk away with the lasts hopes and dignity he can muster but Robin stopped him.

"Barney wait," She ran over to him before he reached the door to the roof and turned him to face her "I do." She looks down for a second to wipe her face and eyes from the tears she couldn't seem to control and then looked up at him. "I do love you Barney, I always have and I always will but it doesn't excuse the fact that you did this play and..." She paused for a moment trying to come up with the right thing to say. "You, messing with my feelings for you is just so wrong and it just leaves me wondering about the future. If you'll lie to me like this again and if I could trust the things you say and do. I'm sorry I hurt you, but I just don't think I can trust you after what you did." He was trying to make sense of all of the things she just said to him but he can't come up with a reason behind them.

"I love you so much, more then I've ever loved anyone in my life and if I can't trust someone I love to be honest with me I don't think I can be with him." She was being the most honest and sincere here, he sees that this play hurt her but she took it too personally and that's what Barney doesn't understand.

"You are taking this whole thing too seriously Robin. I didn't do this to hurt or torcher you, I did it to show you that I meant what I was doing. I love you and want to be with you for the rest of my life, I am totally 1000 percent sure that you are the one for me but you seem to not get that I did this to get you back, you look past that into the anger you feel towards me and not the play itself." He was right, damn she knew he was right she was denying and running away from how she really feels and he knew it wasn't because of the play it was because she can't trust him enough to say yes to him even though she is desperately in love with him.

"You're right, I'm not mad about the play I'm mad because I can't trust you. I've ran and fought my feelings for you for years and then after we broke up I started to not trust you and believe that you will never change and be the man I hoped you'll be. B-because I am so desperately, hopelessly, irretrievably in love with you, so much so that I second guess all of my decisions and make myself try to find away around how much I love you." She pauses again and looks down not looking at him because this next part will be something she's always dreamed of having and knew she had that with Barney.

"Yes, I will marry you." She says with a big smile with her eyes glowing under the lamp light and the tears still straining her eyes.

This made Barney smile again for the first time tonight he finally got the answer he's been wanting and he couldn't be happier than he is right now after she told him yes. Barney couldn't resist and kissed her, kissed her so hard and so fast because he's been dying for two weeks wanting her and dreaming of this night. The kiss seemed to last forever, they didn't want to leave each others arms or thought about anything else but each other and their lips on each other like two crazy mixed up people who don't ever want to leave each other and who love each other like no one has ever loved anyone.

It took them a while but finally they broke the kiss so Barney could put the ring on Robin's fingure. It was a long night but both by the end were too exhausted to do anything else so they stayed together on the roof for another half hour before leaving and going home. Yes, their home which Barney loved the idea of making his fortress theirs and living there for the rest of their lives because neither one ever wanted to let go of the other ever again.


End file.
